<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Jude, dear by Jahmana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225160">Hello Jude, dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahmana/pseuds/Jahmana'>Jahmana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Jude Duarte, Angry Madoc, Cardan is Fae, Cardan is hot, Cardan is kind of a stalker, F/M, Jealousy, Jude is Mortal, Jude runs away, Make-outs in the Woods, Mortal World Shenanigans, They’re both kinda horny for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahmana/pseuds/Jahmana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello Jude, dear.” That’s when I start running. How does he know my name? I keep running, desperately trying to get away from him, but when I finally look behind me, he’s gone. I start to slow down, but then I hear it. I whip my head around to where he’s standing in front of me. I try to stop, but I just trip over my feet, right into him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so tired of you telling me what to do! I can make my own decisions! Why can’t you trust me?” I yell, trying to make him understand. </p><p>“It’s a lot easier to trust you when you make good decisions!” Madoc yells back. I’m taken aback. How could he say that? </p><p>“I do make good decisions! How dare you act like I’m the irresponsible one when you wouldn’t even stay with my mom when you got her pregnant? I would say that's a pretty shitty decision!” I spit.</p><p>Madoc looks like he could hit me. “I never said that was a good decision. I never said that you were a good decision,” He yells. “What’s done is done, but I sure as hell won’t have a daughter make as horrible decisions I did.”</p><p>He might as well have slapped me. Slowly realization dawns on his face and he takes a step toward me. “Wait, Jude, I did-“</p><p>“Don’t.” I say as I step away. “If I’m such a disappointment, such an inconvenience to you, then I’ll leave. It’s not like you ever meant anything to me anyway. You’re just the guy who ran out on my mom. On me.” I say, a deadly calm lacing my words.</p><p>I don’t wait for his response to turn and run up to my room. My window is pretty high off the ground, but it wouldn’t be the first time I had to jump out of it. I start packing my favorite things and shove them all in a backpack. I grab my stack of food and hide my daggers in my sleeves. I open the window and put my leg over.</p><p>“Goodbye, father, you asshat.” I say as I roll over the side. I land in the bushes under my window and get up before he hears me. I start walking, giving the house a vulgar gesture on my way past it.</p><p>I keep walking until it gets dark, and then I realize that I have nowhere to go. Shit. I really should’ve thought this through more. It’s getting really sketchy, and I feel like I’m being watched.</p><p>I turn around but there’s no one there. I shrug and keep walking, but something pulls me towards the acres of woods besides me.</p><p>It’s this strong urge to go and look for something in there. It’s like a dare that I can’t pass up, so I take a detour through the woods. It may be the most cliche move in a horror movie, but I’ve got my dagger and an innate sense of where to stick it.</p><p>I keep walking, but the feeling that i'm being watched intensifies with each step, and I grow increasingly uneasy. It isn’t until a twig snaps and I whirl around that I can really sense it, though.</p><p>I don’t know what it is, but I can see the shadows lingering around it. I can’t see it’s face, only limbs. “Who’s there?” I say, willing the fear out of my voice.</p><p>Slowly, it starts walking. One step after another that I feel throughout my whole body. It’s a man, who can’t be more than twenty.</p><p>He’s devilishly handsome and muscular. Not like a body builder, but still. I look at him in horror, and he grins. “Hello Jude, dear.”</p><p>That’s when I start running. How does he know my name? I keep running, desperately trying to get away from him, but when I finally look behind me, he’s gone. I start to slow down, but then I hear it. I whip my head around to where he’s standing in front of me. I try to stop, but I just trip over my feet, right into him.</p><p>His arms slide around my waist and he holds me to him. “What’s the rush, my dearest Jude? We both know you have nowhere to go.” He says, and his deep, silky voice send shivers down my spine. “How do you know my name?” I ask, voice trembling.</p><p>He smirks again. “This is not the first I’ve seen of you.” Wait, he’s been stalking me? For how long? “You… you’ve been watching me?” I ask, and he nods, pulling me closer, his warmth making me lean into him.</p><p>“You’re quite interesting, my sweet Jude. I have to admit, I came across you by accident, but you were so fascinating, I couldn’t stay away.” He says as he begins tracing the small of my back. </p><p>I look into his eyes, and again get this strange urge to lean into him. His dark black eyes look deep into mine, and he leans down to touch his lips to mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Yes. I have a home deep in these woods. I live among others.” His eyes grow serious.</p><p>“And you are lucky it was me who found you.” He says, voice scratchy and low and I shiver.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jude is Madoc’s biological daughter and Vivienne and Taryn don’t exist. This plot is so messed up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His lips are so warm. </p><p>I must be delusional. I’m kissing this stranger who also happens to be my stalker and I can’t bring myself to stop. </p><p>His body is so warm compared to the cold evening breeze. His arms are wrapped around me, and it feels so right. </p><p>My hands glide up his body to his hair. </p><p>It’s so soft. </p><p>I bury my fingers into it and pull him closer. He groans deep in his throat and holds me tighter. </p><p>My back is arched under his hold and my lungs are burning.</p><p>One kiss sliding into the next and I don’t have time to breathe before the next one begins. </p><p>I finally put my hand on his chest and pull away. </p><p>We’re both breathing heavily and his eyes are impossibly dark. </p><p>I look at his lips and see they’re swollen. </p><p>His hair is mussed up and his clothes are out of place.</p><p>I must look just as bad. </p><p>“How- how did you know I was… um… here?” I ask hesitantly. He grins. </p><p>“Of course, dearest Jude, this is my home.” He drawls and I freeze. </p><p>“You live… in the woods?” I ask and his grin widens. </p><p>“Yes. I have a home deep in these woods. I live among others.” His eyes grow serious.</p><p>“And you are lucky it was me who found you.” He says, voice scratchy and low and I shiver. </p><p>“So… a bunch of you just live- live in the woods.” I ask, suddenly nervous. </p><p>He pulls me to him and smirks. </p><p>“Do not fret. They are far from us, and they don’t ever come this close to the edge of the wood. You have nothing to fear.” He says and I nod, though I’m still uneasy. </p><p>I shiver when a particularly cold breeze hits my skin. </p><p>“Do you have somewhere to stay?” He asks me, and I realize how stupid I was to run away without a plan. </p><p>I swallow. “No. I just wanted to get away from my father. Now that I think about it, though, it wasn’t the smartest idea.” I joke and he smiles. </p><p>“I have a place that you can stay. It is away from my people and nobody will come upon you there. You’ll be safe. Is that okay?” He asks and I hesitate until I feel the cold breeze again. </p><p>I nod vigorously and he laughs. </p><p>“Follow me.” He says and starts walking deeper into the woods. </p><p>I take a deep breath and follow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this sucks! I’m not even sure where I’m going with this so bear with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I do hope you have a very pleasurable stay.” He purrs and I shiver. Something tells me he’s not talking about the innocent kind of pleasure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this took so long! I really hope that you all like it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardan’s house is so beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it, and it takes my breath away. </p><p>He looks very pleased with himself as he leads me from room to room. </p><p>Once he finally settles on a room I can stay in, he begins to turn away but I reach out and grab his wrist. </p><p>“Thank you, for everything.” I say and he smiles. </p><p>“You’re very welcome Jude.” He says, reaching for my hand and holding it to his lips. </p><p>He gives it a kiss, like a prince in a fairytale would to a maiden, and turns to leave. </p><p>“You never told me your name.” I call after him and he freezes. He doesn’t turn back to me. “Cardan.” He says after a moment and I smile. </p><p>“Cardan. I like that name.” I say softly and he nods. </p><p>Suddenly, he turns back to me, and he has a playful gleam in his eye. </p><p>“I do hope you have a very pleasurable stay.” He purrs and I shiver. Something tells me he’s not talking about the innocent kind of pleasure. </p><p>He smirks and turns back out into the hall. I take a deep breath and drop my backpack on the ground. I flop down on the bed in the middle of the room. It’s soft and warm, and I think I’m going to be okay here. </p><p>I lay there for a while, before I realize I should probably go to bed. It’s been a long, weird day. </p><p>I search through my backpack for my pajamas, which are really just shorts and a tank top. I grab my hair brush and toothbrush and make my way to the bathroom. </p><p>Once I finish, I go back to my room and sit on the bed. I put my head in my hands and breathe in. </p><p>I can’t deny my exhaustion, so I turn and pull back the covers. </p><p>I climb in and marvel at the softness of the pillow. I admire the silk black sheets and the comforting smell. </p><p>My eyes slowly grow heavy and I feel myself growing more exhausted by the minute. </p><p>Right before sleep takes me, I hear the door creak open. </p><p>A shadow falls over me, and then nothing. </p><p>—</p><p>I slowly wake up to the feeling of sun shining on my face. All the memories of last night come rushing back. </p><p>I try to sit up, but a weight on my stomach causes me to stop. I look down and see an arm resting on me. </p><p>I turn to my left and see Cardan holding me to him. I stare in shock and marvel at how beautiful he looks. </p><p>“It’s impolite to stare, Jude dearest.” Cardan says suddenly, eyes still closed, a smirk pulling at his lips. </p><p>I flush and look away. “Sorry.” I say lamely and he chuckles. </p><p>“Don’t be. I quite like your attention.” Cardan says and I blush again. I turn away so he can’t see me, but his arms tighten around me and pull me flush against him. </p><p>“What’s the rush? We have all day.” He says softly and I slowly begin to relax into him. </p><p>I must say, it is quite nice to lie against him like this, and his soothing touches are like nothing I’ve ever felt before. </p><p>Before I know it, I’m drifting back to sleep. Cardan begins humming, his voice a steady buzz and I find I can no longer keep my eyes open. </p><p>I turn towards him and bury my face in his chest, placing a hand on his chest. I feel his arms tighten further and suddenly feel safe with him. </p><p>I sigh softly in contentment and allow myself to finally fall into unconsciousness. </p><p>—</p><p>I dream of Madoc. I see him walk up to my door and knock slowly. </p><p>“Jude?” He calls. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said to you. I am so grateful that I have you in my life, and I want you to know that I do trust you.” He pauses and sighs. </p><p>“Leaving your mother was the worst decision I’ve ever made, and I want you to know that I regret it more than anything. </p><p>“I love you Jude, just please talk to me.” Madoc pleads. When I don’t answer, he tries the doorknob and looks surprised to see it unlocked. </p><p>He swings open the door and I see panic twist his features when he sees the open window. </p><p>“Jude!” He calls. He runs to the window and calls my name. </p><p>When he turns around, I see tears streaming down his face. </p><p>“What have I done?” He says so quietly my heart hurts for him. I feel the need to reach out and tell him I’m okay. </p><p>Suddenly, he falls to his knees and sobs. It makes my heart ache even more for him. </p><p>All of a sudden, Cardan appears behind him, holding a knife in his long fingered hand. I try to cry out to Madoc, but no sound comes out. </p><p>I can do nothing as I watch Cardan plunge his blade into Madoc, over and over. </p><p>Cardan’s head whips up to me. He grins devilishly and begins walking towards me. </p><p>“You did this, my dearest Jude. Your selfishness killed him. What would your poor mother think? Her daughter, a selfish, wretched murderer.” </p><p>—</p><p>I wake with a cry, shooting up in the bed. I can’t breathe, the weight of rocks pushing down on my chest. </p><p>Suddenly, I feel an arm circle around me and I cry out again. </p><p>“Jude, it’s alright.” Cardan says calmly. My breathing slowly comes back to normal and I don’t feel like I’m suffocating anymore. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Cardan asks softly but I can’t look at him. He brushes my hair behind my shoulders and tries to hold me. I pull away from him and step off of the bed. </p><p>“I want to go home.” I say and Cardan goes rigid.</p><p>“You what?” He asks softly and I take a deep breath. </p><p>“I need to go home.” I repeat and he shakes his head. </p><p>“No.” He says sharply and I bristle. </p><p>“What do you mean, no? You can’t tell me what to do! I’m going home.” I scold as I turn and look for my bag. </p><p>Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrap around me and hoist me up. I shriek but Cardan doesn’t put me down. </p><p>“Put me down right now, Cardan!” I demand but he just walks back to the bed and throws me down onto it. </p><p>“You are not going anywhere. You’re home is here, and you are mine.” He says coldly, possessively, and for the first time since I came here, I feel dread settling deep into my stomach. </p><p>Cardan moves to lay down next to me but I squirm and try to get off the bed. He just wraps me up in his arms and pulls me flush against him again. </p><p>I keep trying to get away but he just holds me tighter. Eventually he gets tired and yanks my arms behind my back. </p><p>“Stop. Fighting.” Cardan says sternly against my ear and I freeze. </p><p>“Please just let me go home.” I try pleading with him, but he doesn’t let go. </p><p>“No.” He says and I give up. I don’t try to fight, just let myself fall into oblivion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so Cardan is really creepy in this one, but I promise it gets better! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>